utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Myusan
|official_illustrator = chino |other_illustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = みゅさん |officialromajiname = Myusan |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = |month = |&year = |ref = |status = Active |year = 2011-present |NNDuserpageID = 16115299 |mylistID1 = 25930631 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 29971430 |mylist2info = collabs |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co1326817 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Shijin |otheractivity = }} & Moja|i1OI5qA-EgQ}} Myusan (みゅさん) is an who often screams in his covers. He is noted to have an impressive and versatile vocal range, allowing him to easily switch between low and high voices, and even reach high notes easily, such as in hs "Viva happy" . This song is also noted for its weirdness. This weirdness is also partly achieved through chants, random noises, parts from other songs, or even random dialogues that he often adds into his covers. He sometimes even changes parts of the original in his covers. Some more examples for these alternations can be found in "PONPONPON" , in "Unhappy Refrain" or in "Envy Catwalk" . Although it took some time for him to be recognized, his recent uploads have achieved decent popularity. His first cover to reach 10K views is "Joudou Classic" Myusan's Nico Nico Pedia article and his most viewed cover is "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" with 72K views as of November 2013. His "Viva happy" , which gained 50K. Myusan also mixes for other utaite. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2011.06.21) # "Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-" (Nuclear Fusion -meltdown-) (2011.06.26) # "Charon" (2011.07.10) # "Babylon" (2011.07.10) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.07.16) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.07.18) # "Ginga Tetsudou wa Yoru no Machi ni" (Galaxy Is A City At Night) (2011.07.22) # "Seikan Hikou" (Interstellar Flight) (2011.07.24) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.08.07) # "Matryoshka" (2011.08.15) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.26) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten Faced) (2011.09.09) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.10.18) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.19) # "Hoshi wo Wataru Tori" (The Bird that Crosses the Stars) (2011.10.23) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.30) # "Iroha Uta" feat. Myusan and Shijin (2011.11.12) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.15) # "Nostalgic Dream Girl" (2011.11.20) # "Dennou Sur" (Computer Sur) (2011.11.23) # "Parameters" (2011.12.04) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.18) # "Kutabare PTA" (Fuck You PTA) (2012.01.04) # "Rolling Girl" (2012.01.16) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.02.17) # "Invisible" feat. Myusan and Shijin (2012.03.17) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl In The Haunted House) (2012.03.30) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.04.08) # "Superhero" (2012.04.14) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.22) # "Narisumashi Gengar" (Masquerade Gengar) (2012.04.29) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2012.05.06) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.10) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.05.20) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.10) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.19) # "Kutabare PTA/Unhappy Refrain/PONPONPON/Mitsuba/Setsuna Trip/DoReMiFa Rondo/Kisaragi Attention/Super Hero/Neconductor/Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo/Jinsei Reset Button/Invisible/Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (2012.06.21) # "Len-kun Nau!" (2012.06.22) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) feat. Myusan and Miiya (2012.06.24) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.07.08) # "Joudou Classic" (Emotions Classic) (2012.07.16) # "Strangers" (2012.07.21) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-up God) (2012.08.05) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.26) # "Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita." (The Path to Eternal Happiness, I Found It.) (2012.10.01) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.07) # "CaseTRESman" (2012.10.09) # "Baka wa Anomaly ni Akogareru" (The Idiot Admires the Anomaly) feat. Myusan and Sheyshey (2012.10.20) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2012.11.02) # "Azarea no Bourei" (The Ghost of Azaela) (2012.11.13) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2012.11.15) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle) feat. Myusan and Shijin (2012.11.16) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) (2012.12.12) # "Heisei Cataclism" (2012.12.31) # "Nakimushi Robo" (Crybaby Robo) (2013.01.06) # "Orange" (2013.01.13) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2013.01.21) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2013.01.28) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.20) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, I Just Wanna Go Out With Somebody) (2013.02.26) # "Headphone Actor" (2013.03.05) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.12) # "Aitai" (Want to meet you) (2013.03.16) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Happiness Theory) (2013.04.09) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Happiness Theory) (2013.05.07) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.05.11) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.14) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.05.19) # "Reincarnation" feat. Myusan and Shijin (2013.05.19) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.06.02) # "Reiwai Terrorism" (2013.06.16) # "Myusan Medley 2" (2013.06.21) # "Sayoko" (2013.06.29) # "Otsukimi Recital" (Moon Viewing Recital) (2013.07.07) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (Waxing Moon) (2013.07.22) # "Viva Happy" (2013.07.29) # "Torinoko City" (Left-Behind City) (2013.07.18) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (Dangerous Situation☆Zen Girl) feat. Myusan and Shijin (2013.08.21) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) (2013.08.26) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.01) # "Nounai Kakumei Girl" (Intercranial Revolution Girl) (2013.10.13) # "Maji de Oko da yo? Atashi Machigattenai" (You're Seriously Mad? I'm Not Mistaken Here) (2013.10.14) # "Summer Time Record" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.10.27) # "Mr. Music" feat. Myusan, chino, Shijin, Poiko, Kyun Dai, Machida-kun and Yuttan (2013.11.08) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.10) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (Sunset Yesterday) (2013.11.24) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.15) # "Okochama Sensou" feat. Myusan and Sheyshey (2014.01.01) # "Afterglow" (2014.01.04) # "Yonjuunana" (2014.01.13) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) (2014.02.03) # "Outer Science" (2014.02.11) # "GOLD" -Delight Valentine Day ver.- feat. Myusan, Akio, Amatsuki, Ayapon, Arukoa, Kika, Kitchan, Zen, Pomu, Makisuke, Machidakun, Eco, Yumeko, Yuua, Romelon and Lee (2014.02.14) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Life Span and the Last Day) (2014.02.23) # "Mekakushi Actors Promotion No. 4 & 6" (2014.03.02) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2014.03.09) # "Smiling" (collab) (2014.03.12) # "＋♂" (2014.03.30) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shizou" (2014.04.13) # "daze" (2014.04.20) # "Umi Yuri Kaiteitan" (2014.05.06) # "Chototsu Moushin Girl" feat. Myusan and Shijin (2014.05.10) # "Tokyo Retro" (2014.05.11) }} Discography Gallery Illust. by Acha (あちゃ) }} Trivia * He claims that his face looks like that of an elementary 5th grader.Myusan's Nico Nico Douga community profile * Utaite he likes are Akatin, Glutamine, Yoppei, Bis, Takabi and Denchigire, and he likes the VOCALOID producers , and Atekosuri. His favorite songs include ＊Hello, Planet., Kokoro, Babylon and DoReMiFa Rondo. External Links * Twitter * mixi